The present invention relates to a personal computer (PC) main board, and more particularly to a personal computer (PC) main board for mounting therein a memory module.
Presently, it is an alternation of generations from a SDR mode (i.e. Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory, SDRAM) to a DDR mode (i.e. Double Data Rate Synchronous DRAM, DDR SDRAM) with the development generation of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). Generally, the SDR mode DRAM has 168 pins in the memory module shown in FIG. 1A and the DDR mode DRAM has 184 pins in the memory module shown in FIG. 1B. The differences between the SDR mode DRAM and the DDR mode DRAM are an operation voltage, for example, the operation voltage of the SDR mode is 3 Volt and that of the DDR mode is 2.5 Volt and an electric interface mode for example, an extra power supply DDR-VTT and a serial resistor are added on the DDR mode DRAM. Nowadays, a chipset for supporting different operation modes is mounted in the conventional main board in order to support the above-mentioned memory modules. Further, two types of slots for supporting 168 pins and 184 pins are mounted in the main board for being inserted therein by the users, respectively. However, the operation modes of the SDR mode DRAM and the DDR mode DRAM couldn""t be performed at the same time. Therefore, only one of the two types of slots would be performed in practice, and more space of the main board is occupied.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a personal computer main board having a dual use memory module slot for mounting therein the memory modules of a Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM) and a Double Data Rate (DDR) SDRAM.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the personal computer (PC) main, board is used for mounting therein a memory module, and the memory module is capable of mounting therein one selected from a first type of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and a second type of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). The PC main board includes a memory module slot for replacably inserting therein the memory module and providing an operation voltage thereto, a switch device electrically connected to the memory module slot for changing a switching mode to adjust the operation voltage and an electric interface mode of the memory module in response to the type of the memory module, and a chipset electrically connected to the memory module slot and the switch device for switching operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM in response to the switching mode of the switch device.
The memory module is preferably a 184-pin memory module.
Preferably, the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM are a Synchronous DRAM (SDR) chip and a Double Data Rate (DDR) Synchronous DRAM chip, respectively.
Preferably, the memory module slot is a 184-pin memory module slot.
Preferably, the switch device includes a switch electrically connected between the memory module slot and an extra power supply, wherein the switch is in the status of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d when the memory module mounted on the memory module slot is the first type of DRAM and in the status of xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d when the memory module mounted on the memory module slot is the second type of DRAM, thereby adjusting the electric interface mode of the memory module slot.
Preferably, the switch is a jumper pin-array.
Preferably, the switch is a Dual-Inline Package (DIP) switch.
Preferably, the chipset detects the status of the switch to switch the operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM, and the memory module slot regulates the operation voltage in response to the status of the switch.
Preferably, the switch device includes a detector electrically connected to the memory module slot for detecting the type of the memory module mounted on the memory module slot to output a control signal, and a controlled switch electrically connected to the detector, the memory module slot and an extra power supply, wherein the controlled switch is in the status of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d when the memory module detected by the detector is the first type of DRAM and in the status of xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d to provide the extra power supply to the memory module slot to adjust the electric interface mode thereof when the memory module detected by the detector is the second type of DRAM.
Preferably, the chipset switches the operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM in response to the control signal outputted from the detector, and the memory module slot switches the operation voltage in response to an identification signal defined by a pin of the memory module.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the personal computer (PC) main board is used for mounting therein a memory module, and the memory module is capable of mounting therein one selected from a first type of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and a second type of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). The PC main board includes a memory module slot for replacably inserting therein the memory module and providing an operation voltage thereto, a switch device electrically connected to the memory module slot for changing a switching mode to adjust the operation voltage of the memory module in response to the type of the memory module, and a chipset electrically connected to the memory module slot and the switch device for switching operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM in response to the switching mode of the switch device.
Preferably, the switch device is a single jumper pin electrically connected to the chipset, wherein the switch device is in the status of xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d when the memory module mounted on the memory module slot is the first type of DRAM and in the status of xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d when the memory module mounted on the memory module slot is the second type of DRAM.
Preferably, the chipset detects the status of the single jumper pin to switch the operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM and the memory module slot regulates the operation voltage in response to the status of the single jumper pin.
Preferably, the switch device is a detector electrically connected to the memory module slot and the chipset for detecting the type of the memory module mounted on the memory module slot to output a control signal to the chipset and the memory module slot.
Preferably, the chipset detects the control signal outputted from the detector to switch the operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM and the memory module slot regulates the operation voltage in response to an identification signal defined by a pin of the memory module.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the personal computer (PC) main board is used for mounting therein a memory module, and the memory module is capable of mounting therein one selected from a first type of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and a second type of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). The PC main board includes a memory module slot for replacably inserting therein the memory module and providing an operation voltage thereto, and a chipset electrically connected to the memory module slot for switching operation modes between the first type of DRAM and the second type of DRAM in response to an identification signal defined by a pin of the memory module, thereby adjusting the operation voltage of the memory module.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: